


La singolare morte di William Holmwood

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Investigations, Mistero, Morte - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Omicidio, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, giallo, investigazione, lockedroom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: C'era qualcosa di urtante nell'aspetto dell'Ispettore Marvin Thomas, quei capelli castani eccessivamente lunghi che gli ricadevano in riccioli ribelli sulla nuca, ben oltre le orecchie, quegli abiti scuri, da lutto, completamente fuori moda, e quegli occhi, grandi, neri, come due pozzi oscuri. Non le piaceva, non le piaceva per niente.





	La singolare morte di William Holmwood

La signora Curly aveva mandato un forte sospiro, spostando leggermente il proprio peso sui cuscini, la fronte corrugata in un'espressione contrita: erano ore che si trovavano chiusi in quella stanza, impossibilitati a muoversi o anche solo a tentare di uscire di casa, stanchi e con le membra anchilosate da quelle scomodissime poltrone consunte.  
Sapeva che ormai era questione di minuti, presto l'ispettore sarebbe entrato dalla porta scricchiolante del salone e avrebbe rivelato ai presenti il risultato delle indagini.  
Aveva vagamente sussultato, spostando lo sguardo sul caminetto acceso difronte a lei: in tanti anni di servizio come governante, non avrebbe mai immaginato che si sarebbe ritrovata in una situazione simile, eppure...  
Un rumore di passi dalla cadenza nota nell'atrio l'avevano violentemente riscossa dai suoi pensieri, rimandandola indietro con la mente a quel terribile giorno di due settimane prima, quando il suo padrone, il signor William Holmwood, era stato rinvenuto morto in quello stesso salotto, la testa crollata su un fascio di lettere che stava compilando, la sua onnipresente pipa ancora stretta nel pugno, in una morsa rigida.  
Quel giorno era seduta sulla stessa poltrona nella stessa identica posizione, il naso contratto in una vaga espressione di spregio per la centesima volta quel pomeriggio: era più forte di lei, ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di quell'uomo le veniva naturale, come pulire il filtro del tè.  
Mary, la cameriera, aveva sospirato dietro di lei, agitandosi sulla sedia, incapace di trovare una posizione che le risultasse confortevole.  
«Mary, santo Cielo,vuoi per favore smetterla di contorcerti in quella maniera?» l'aveva ripresa, seccata.  
«Mi dispiace...» aveva esalato Mary in un sussurro, lo sguardo fisso sul tappeto di lana intrecciata ai suoi piedi.  
La signora Curly aveva scosso la testa, fissandola di sottecchi: erano passati solo due mesi da quando quella ragazzetta aveva messo piede in quella casa, e non aveva fatto altro che combinare disastri.  
La sua attenzione si era tornata a spostare sul giovane Ispettore di Scotland Yard, quando quello aveva emesso un leggero colpo di tosse.  
Di nuovo,l'espressione di disgusto era tornata ad affiorarle al volto: c'era qualcosa di urtante nell'aspetto dell'Ispettore Marvin Thomas, quei capelli castani eccessivamente lunghi che gli ricadevano in riccioli ribelli sulla nuca, ben oltre le orecchie, quegli abiti scuri, da lutto, completamente fuori moda, e quegli occhi, grandi, neri, come due pozzi oscuri. Non le piaceva, non le piaceva per niente.  
«Perdonatemi madame Curly» aveva interloquito l'Ispettore, venendole incontro.  
«Dite, ispettore» aveva annuito lei, cercando di darsi un contegno e di mascherare il suo sdegno.  
«Siete la governante del signor Holmwood se ho ben compreso?» le aveva sorriso con il suo volto glabro, del tutto privo di baffi.  
«Esattamente» aveva confermato, raddrizzando con orgoglio la schiena.  
«E avete scoperto voi il cadavere?»  
«No! È stata Mary, la cameriera» aveva indicato la ragazza alle sue spalle, che aveva strabuzzato gli occhi color ghiaccio in due laghi di terrore.  
«Oh, sì! Mary Border, dico bene?» aveva letto Marvin Thomas da un taccuino riempito di appunti.  
«Sì» si era intromessa la signora Curly, quando la ragazza era riuscita solo ad assentire debolmente con un cenno del capo.  
«Dunque l'ultima persona a vedere il signor Holmwood vivo è stato...»  
«Io, Aloysius Mortimer» era intervenuto il maggiordomo alle sue spalle,con un lieve inchino. Era un uomo molto alto, con il naso aquilino e capelli corvini pettinati con estrema cura all'indietro.  
«Interessante» aveva commentato il poliziotto, fissando in modo penetrante i presenti.  
«Scusate, Ispettore» lo aveva richiamato la signora Curly «ma non capisco che bisogno ci sia di tutto questo spiegamento di forze. In fin dei conti, il signor Holmwood...»  
« È morto per arresto cardiaco? Forse. Ciò nonostante, sono quasi certo che sia stato assassinato» aveva annunciato, senza togliere lo sguardo dal suo taccuino.  
«COSA?»avevano gridato entrambe le donne, all'unisono.  
«Ispettore!»aveva tuonato il maggiordomo, scattando indignato in piedi. «Sono anni che io e la signora Curly siamo al servizio del nostro padrone.Come osate anche solo insinuare che uno di noi possa...»  
«Secondo una prima ricostruzione, il signor Holmwood si trovava in salotto per battere delle lettere a macchina, signor Mortimer».  
«Certo, lo faceva tutti i pomeriggi, ma...»  
«Ma quello che abbiamo trovato,ancora infilato nella macchina da scrivere, è ben diverso da una lettera».  
«E che cosa sarebbe?» aveva domandato interdetta la signora Curly.  
«Un testamento. Nuovo, suppongo».  
«Un testamento?»  
«Sì, che avrebbe reso, a quanto pare, la signorina Mary sua unica erede entro pochi giorni».  
L'ispettore Thomas aveva piantato lentamente i suoi occhi gelidi su tutti i presenti.  
«Credo che avremo molte cose di cui discutere...»  
Da quel giorno fatidico, gli occhi scuri e irridenti dell'ispettore Thomas erano stati il suo incubo notturno, ed ora la stavano scrutando con impareggiabile scintillio dall'ingresso del salotto,acuti e vividi.  
«Ispettore!»era trasalita Mary. Doveva essere stata così immersa nei suoi pensieri da non accorgersi nemmeno dell'arrivo dell'autorità.  
«Mademoiselle» aveva risposto lui con un gentile inchino, in un impeccabile accento francese. «Bene, vedo che siete già tutti riuniti. Me ne rallegro»aveva continuato, battendo le mani in modo soddisfatto.  
«Sembrate di ottimo umore questo pomeriggio, Ispettore Thomas...» aveva commentato la signora Curly, acida. «...purtroppo, noi non possiamo certo condividere la vostra gioia...»  
«Oh,potete eccome, Madame...» l'aveva contraddetta l'uomo, portandosi al centro della stanza per richiamare meglio l'attenzione.« ...perché sto per rivelarvi la verità sull'accaduto!» aveva annunciato loro,lo scoppiettio del focolare alle sue spalle che produceva un inquietante riverbero giallastro sulle sue iridi.  
Mortimer aveva emesso un forte colpo di tosse, scusandosi immediatamente dopo in tono sommesso.  
«Tutto bene, signor Mortimer? Desiderate un bicchiere d'acqua?» era stato subito al suo fianco l'Ispettore, conciliante.  
Il maggiordomo aveva scosso la testa, visibilmente sconcertato dall'atteggiamento eccessivamente democratico del poliziotto.  
«Molto bene. Vediamo dunque di ricapitolare rapidamente i fatti. Martedì 2 Aprile, il signor Holmwood si è ritirato qui, in salotto, per dedicarsi alla propria corrispondenza come di consuetudine. Tuttavia,allo scoccare delle cinque pomeridiane, è stato rinvenuto morto dalla cameriera Mary Border».  
«Esatto»aveva annuito la ragazza, torcendosi le mani in grembo.  
«Molto bene. L'ultima volta che il signor Holmwood è stato visto vivo, è stato intorno alle tre pomeridiane, quando ha chiamato il signor Mortimer per farsi servire due dita di brandy».  
«Un'altra delle sue abitudini.» lo avevo interrotto bruscamente la signora Curly. «Chiedeva sempre un digestivo qualche tempo dopo il pranzo».  
«Certo,certo» aveva concordato il poliziotto, iniziando a passeggiare distrattamente per la stanza. «A prima vista, il signor Holmwood sembrava essere stato colpito da un arresto cardiaco, dunque deceduto per cause naturali. Ciò nonostante, alcuni elementi come il nuovo testamento ritrovato nella macchina da scrivere e il rapporto del medico legale, hanno in effetti dimostrato che non si trattava altro che di uno spietato caso di avvelenamento».  
Un mormorio concitato aveva attraversato la stanza, mentre l'Ispettore si era soffermato a osservare le fiamme nel camino.  
«Devo darvene atto, madame Curly, siete stata di un'ammirevole astuzia...»  
La signora Curly si era rattrappita sulla sedia come una belva selvatica colta alla sprovvista.  
«Ma che dite! Sono una governante, non un'assassina!» lo aveva deriso, sistemandosi nervosamente le gonne.  
«Siete entrambe. Vedete, come voi tutti sapete, il signor Holmwood era un perfezionista abitudinario. Sorbiva sempre un digestivo dopo il suo pranzo, come Madame Curly si è preoccupata di farci notare, e prendeva sempre il suo tè dopo le cinque. Poteva forse essere più semplice? Il segreto stava nel far credere a tutti che il signor Holmwood fosse morto a causa di un malore poco dopo che il signor Mortimer gli aveva servito il suo digestivo, mentre in realtà era stato il digestivo stesso, avvelenato, a provocargli la morte».  
«Non è possibile...» aveva esalato Mary, stringendosi convulsamente il petto.  
«Eppure è naturale, la scelta del veicolo era assai limitata. Chiunque di voi avrebbe potuto manomettere il brandy, mentre solo una persona avrebbe potuto correggere il tè, non è vero, Madame Curly? No, il tè era fuori questione, perché chiunque avrebbe immediatamente sospettato dell'anziana governante. Dunque non rimaneva che una possibilità. Incidentalmente, Madame Curly ha servito a lungo come infermiera ausiliaria durante la guerra, quindi sapeva perfettamente quale veleno scegliere e in che dose somministrarlo. La digitale è una droga ad azione rapida se usata nella giusta quantità e può replicare in maniera convincente gli effetti di un infarto, senza contare che è anche una magnifica pianta ornamentale di cui è ricco il vostro splendido giardino. Nessuno avrebbe mai osato sospettare che il signor Holmwood potesse essere stato assassinato. Ma se anche fosse accaduto...» e qui aveva lanciato una breve occhiata a Mary«...quale capro espiatorio migliore si sarebbe potuto trovare?»  
«Questo è assurdo, non potete accusare la signora Curly di una tale atrocità senza prove, siete un essere infame!» era esploso Mortimer, balzando in piedi ed andandosi a piantare a pochi centimetri dal naso del poliziotto.  
«Credo ci siano molte cose di cui Madame Curly non vi abbia messo al corrente, signor Mortimer» si era limitato a sorridere Thomas,mettendosi a braccia conserte.  
Un pesante silenzio era caduto sulla stanza, rotto solo dall'improvvisa risata della signora Curly.  
«Sapevo che sareste stato la mia fine fin dal primo momento, Ispettore»aveva commentato, sfregandosi numerose volte le palpebre.  
«Mi dispiace Aloysius, ma ha ragione. Sono stata io. L'ho avvelenato»aveva confessato infine, sollevando uno sguardo pieno di rimorso verso l'anziano maggiordomo.  
«...Julia...»aveva mormorato quello, affranto.  
«Diciamo che il signor Holmwood ed io abbiamo avuto trascorsi... spiacevoli,molti anni fa. Così, quando ho saputo che intendeva redigere un nuovo testamento a favore della giovane cameriera, ho compreso subito come stavano le cose».  
«Mentre il testamento originale lasciava l'intero patrimonio a vostro figlio»aveva aggiunto Thomas, annuendo.  
«Esattamente»aveva confermato la signora Curly, crollando l'intero peso del suo corpo nella sedia. Era finita. Ora l'attendeva solo la forca.  
«Julia,tu e il signor Holmwood?» aveva ripetuto Mortimer sconvolto,prendendo una mano dell'anziana donna tra le sue.  
«Ilsignor Holmwood era molto meno galantuomo di quanto gli piaceva mostrare» aveva sorriso mestamente la governante, sbirciando Mary di sottecchi, che era arrossita violentemente e si era voltata a fissare il muro alle sue spalle.  
«Dopo che il signor Holmwood era... morto, sono entrata qui di nascosto e ho sostituito il bicchiere e il brandy avvelenato con altri nuovi.Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato ad un avvelenamento, in quella maniera.Pensavo di avercela fatta... ma mi sbagliavo» aveva spiegato la signora Curly, stringendo convulsamente la mano che Mortimer le stava ancora porgendo.  
«Sì,Madame. Avete commesso uno sbaglio assai minuscolo, ma fatale» le aveva risposto Marvin Thomas, mentre altri poliziotti sopraggiungevano nel salotto, pronti ad arrestarla.  
«Avete dimenticato la pipa, altro passatempo a cui il signor Holmwood non rinunciava mai, dopo un buon brandy. Le tracce di veleno sul bocchino erano evidenti».  
La signora Curly aveva emesso un verso strozzato ed inveito sottovoce,stringendo la mano di Mortimer un'ultima volta con tutte le sue forze.

FINE


End file.
